The Same Yet So Different Chapter 2
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: A continuation of The Same Yet So Different. A different take on The episode "The Cave of Mirrors" In which Ash never makes it back to his mirror in time. Pairings: Ash x CryBaby!Ash, One sided Ash x Serena. I may add more to this chapter in the future, so if it seems horrible now, don't worry.


The next day was pretty normal. No loud noises to wake him up. It almost seemed like yesterday was a dream. He kept replaying that one scene over and over again in his dreams.

 _*flashback*_

 _"She's right. Ash, you've gotta focus. Center your mind on the thought of seeing your friends again." Clemont agreed. and once again, Ash looked dejected. Ash nodded, closing eyes and began wishing to himself. After a moment, the portal began to open. When Ash heard gasps, he opened his eyes, shocked to see Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie on the other side, with huge smiles. They looked so happy to see him. Ash looked back to the pale boy with a regretful look in his eyes. The pale Ash kneeled against the wall of the cave clutching his Pikachu close and Ash couldn't tell but the boy was probably crying. All he wanted to do was go back and hug the pale boy and tell him it was alright. But his friends are expecting him to go back through the mirror where he came from and continue his journey. So he goes. Reaching forward with one hand as Serena reaches with hers. Hope glistens in her eyes as well as something else. Adoration? Love? Ash couldn't tell. He reached his hand as far as he could without falling into the space in between. Just when their fingers touched, Ash looked back to see the mirrored version of himself, cuddling with his Pikachu against the wall of the cave looking up at him with tears streaking his cheeks. And something inside Ash broke. That's when the two realized that the worlds were moving apart._

 _"ASH!" Serena exclaimed, reaching as far as she could. The sound coming from his world sounded muffled, and his friends looked blurry. It looked as if he were looking at them from under water._

 _"Our worlds are drifting apart!" Clemont said, standing back. His fear was coming to be. That it was too late. Soon the worlds had drifted too far apart and the portal to his home world was closed, and the portal to the world he's in now was beginning to waver._

 _"The portal is closing!" He heard a muffled voice say, and soon, Ash was being pulled back into this alternate world, and all he could do was look at his reflection in the mirror. Not saying a word. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on the mirror, until he felt a hand on his back._

 _"I'm sorry, Ash. We tried the best we could to get you back." Clemont said in a sincere apology. Ash stood up from where he sat and finally released his grip on Pikachu, who for some reason didn't mind being held so tightly. He made his way over to his mirror counter part and hugged him tight. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran up next to the other boy's Pikachu._

 _"Thank you." Ash said, voice shaking. Tears flowed from his eyes._

* _end flashback*_

Ash woke up around 11:30 am and looked around. The fire was out, and the tents were packed up and it looked like he was alone. He stood up, rubbing his eyes and stretched. Just then he could hear voices coming from the picnic area next to the lake. As he passed the bushy area he came into the clearing and was met by _Serena_ who greeted him with a smile.

"Morning. I was just about to come wake you up." She smiled, her hands folded behind her back.

"Mornin' Serena." Ash said, groggy with a morning voice, and they walked to the table together, _Serena_ sat down on the opposite side of the table that he did, and _Clemont_ greeted him with a smile, looking behind him as he stood at the grill, cooking breakfast. Seriously, where does _Clemont_ get the ingredients to cook such gormet meals? well that's what they taste like anyway. A wiff of the air told them they were having pancakes and sausage.

"So, Ash," _Serena_ started, pulling Ash out of morning daze. Ash looked over at her. "Where's your cry baby boyfriend?" _Serena_ asked, teasingly, and her smile grew wider as she saw the redness appear on his cheeks. Ash felt flushed as he remembered how he and his reflection had fallen asleep last night. Sharing mindless kisses, while snuggled together. Suddenly Ash was mortified.

" _She saw us?"_ Ash thought, so beyond mortified that he couldn't speak. _Serena_ started giggling.


End file.
